Twisted Fate
by Lady Phoenix AL
Summary: After Season 4. People from the future appeared to tell them about a villain that is causing trouble in the future and they asked for their help. The future is AU. Couples are Snowing, Rumpbelle, Capitan Swan, Outlaw Queen and one slash couple and a few of my own personal ships. The introduction chapter is updated as I add new characters.
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Fate

I don't own Once upon a time and never will. Also, English is not my first language.

There is mention of a relationship between two boys so if you don't like that kind of relationship don't read it.

The name meanings are taken from Wikipedia and other names pages so I'm not sure if the meaning is correct if I am wrong, please tell me.

Only the first six would appear in the past the others are the ones I have planned at the moment to appear in the future. I will also add a few more children in future chapters though I am not sure yet of who they will be. If there is a child you want to appear to send me a message and I will try to make it possible.

* * *

Lady Danielle "Dani" (meaning "God is my judge" in the Hebrew language) Henrietta (Germanic Meaning "home-ruler") Regina (Latin means Queen) of Locksley -She is the twenty-five years old daughter of Lord Robin the 'King of Thieves' and Princess Regina making her the 'Princess of thieves', her mother gave her title as queen to Snow White so she is now known as 'Queen' of Locksley. She is the younger half-sister of Lord Roland Hood and the adopted-younger sister of Prince Henry. Dani has long black hair that reaches her hips that have inherited from her mother and blue eyes she has inherited from her father other than those eyes she looks identical to her mother. She has magical powers that she has inherited from her mother too but hers is light magic because she is the product of true love and from her father, she has inherited her skills with the bow, thievery skills, and hand-to-hand combat. She is kind, sweet, and honest always thinking for others before herself and many other personality traits that she has mostly inherited from her father but if you make angry her you have to deal with a mini version of Regina. Dani is the apple of her father's eyes and the Merry Men are very overprotective of her. Her favorite color is dark green and she hates wearing dresses because they aren't comfortable fighting in.

Prince Liam (Irish origin that means "strong protector") David (Hebrew that means "beloved") Killian (origin Ireland Meaning Possibly " Little Church" or "strife") Jones Crown Prince and Heir apparent of Dresden Kingdom (King George/Prince James/King David's kingdom) - he is the twenty-five years old son of Commander Killian Jones (though he is technically a prince by marriage, he refuses to use the title) and Princess Emma. The grandson of King David and Queen Snow White and the younger half-brother of Prince Henry. He looks and behaves like his father only had a few differences being the fact that he has his grandfather David dirty-blonde hair has more respect for women and has a few qualities that are his maternal grandfather he also has his grandmother's hazel eyes. He is a Lieutenant of the Royal Navy and the second-best ship captain after his father and second-best swordsman after his grandfather. He doesn't have magical power though he is a product of true love that's because he has a twin sister but doesn't need them.

Prince Theodore "Teo" (Greek Meaning "God's Gift") Nicolas (Masculine Form NICOLETTE a longer version of Belle's mother name Greek Meaning 'Victory of the people') Robert (Germanic "bright fame") second in line to the Enchanted Forest throne -He is the twenty-seven years old son of Crown Prince Neal son of Queen Snow White and Kind David and Crown Prince Gideon the child of Rumpelstiltskin The Dark One and Princess Belle but no one in the future knows who his other parent is. He is the first cousin of Prince Henry sharing three out of their four grandparents with him. He looks exactly like David complete with his dirty blond hair but he has Rumpelstiltskin's brown eyes. His swordsmanship skills are only rivaled by those of his grandfather and cousins Prince Henry and Prince Liam but like his aunt Princess Emma, he is a product of true love and has light powers like her but because of the fact that both his parents are products of true love his power is as strong as Rumpelstiltskin's dark ones or that's what everyone in the future thinks at least but the true reason for his amazing power is that Rumpelstiltskin's is his grandfather plus the fact that he is a product of true love.

Princess Everly "Eve" (Version of the name Eva English origin meaning "wild boar in woodland clearing") Ruth (Meaning "compassionate friend" Origin Hebrew) Emma (meaning whole or universal) Jones Princess and second-in-line of Dresden Kingdom -She is the younger twin sister of Prince Liam making her the same age as him and the daughter of Killian and Emma Jones and the granddaughter of the Charmings she looks like the carbon copy of her maternal grandmother and has hair so dark and skin so white that can put Snow White's to shame but she has bright blue eyes like her maternal grandfather. She is tall, brave, and smart just like her maternal grandfather but also resourceful, kind, and sweet like her grandmother. She has her grandmother's skill with the Bow but she prefers using a sword-like her brother and male family member and magical light powers like her mother and a pirate just like her father she can also hold her liquor like a true pirate.

Princess Alexandra" Alex" (Greek origin meaning "Defender of Mankind") Michelle (Hebrew via French and English Meaning Who is like God") Ella (Origin Greek, Norman, Hebrew Meaning 'beautiful, fairy Maiden, Goddess) Crown Princess and heiress apparent of Douglass kingdom -She is the twenty-five years old daughter of King Thomas and Queen Cinderella looks like her mother but has blond hair and grey like her father. Her personality a combination of both her parents. She doesn't have magical powers despite being a product of true love because her power was the price to pay for the deal her parents made with Rumpelstiltskin a long time ago.

Prince Phillip (Meaning fond of horses) Stefan (that which surrounds) Hubert (meaning bright mind) Crown Prince and heir apparent of Draconia (Philip's kingdom) and Celeste (Aurora's kingdom) - He is the twenty-five years old son of King Philip and Queen Aurora. The carbon copy of his father but has auburn hair like his mother with his father hazel eyes. He is kind, loyal, friendly to everyone. He is a great swordsman but can also fight great in hand-to-hand combat. He too doesn't have magical power.

Prince Henry (Origin England Meaning home ruler, ruler of the home) Daniel (Origin Hebrew Meaning God is my judge home) Crown Prince and the heir apparent of Aria (Aria is King Leopold's Kingdom the one Regina ruled after his death and now Snow White's kingdom)- he won't appear in the past but to distinct his kingdom from the one, his half-siblings are the Prince and Princess of. He actually looks quite a lot like his grandfather Rumpelstiltskin did when he was younger, he also has his sharp tongue but his personality is more similar to his maternal family. Henry is forty-five, married though I have yet to decide with whom and has two children.

Princess Chrisann (meaning Golden flower) "Chrissy" Frederica (Germanic Meaning "peaceful ruler") Jemma (meaning gem) of Avarice (King Midas' kingdom and later Queen Abigail and King Frederik kingdom)-she is the six years old daughter of Queen Abigail and King looks identical to her mother having blue-green eyes and blond hair. She is the Crown Princess and the only heir to her kingdom and is the most important thing in her parents' lives. No one knows if she has magical power but they believe it's possibly because she is a product of true love.

Lord William ("Vehement protector") Rey (means King and is of Latin origin I also chose the name because it's my cousin's name through his ends with an, I instead of a y) Henry (Origin England Meaning home ruler, ruler of the home) of Lockley - he is Dani's eight years old son, no one knows who his father (well except me but the identity of his father is in his name). The boy is called Rey by his family and friends. He has dirty-blond hair and hazel eyes but other than he looks like his grandfather Robin. It isn't sure if he has magical power but seeing his heritage is possible.

Crown Prince Gideon (is of Hebrew origin and means, among other things, "destroyer" or "cutter down") of Alsace - Crown Prince of Alsace Belle's kingdom her father's lands being raised to the kingdom after their return. He looks like his older half-brother and nephew all of them being identical to his father he also has his father's brown eyes he also has magical power because he is a product of true love.

Crown Prince Neal (Origin Gaelic meaning "cloud", "passionate", or "champion") Leopold (brave people) Robert (Germanic "bright fame") of the Enchanted Forest- He is the younger child of Queen Snow White and King David, The younger brother of Princess Emma and the maternal uncle of Prince Henry, Prince Liam, and Princess Everly. He like his older sister princess Emma looks like their father but has his mother's hazel eyes. Neal is the father of Price Theodore and the true love of Prince Gideon. Like his sister and niece, he has light powers that he has been training all his life. He can use both a bow and a sword but he likes using the sword mostly.

Lord Roland (originates from the Frankish meaning "famous land," "from the famous land," or "fame of the land") John (Word/name Hebrew Meaning 'YHWH has been gracious', 'graced by YHWH') of Locksley- Son of Robin Hood and Maid Marian the stepson of Regina and the older half-brother of Dani and younger brother of Henry (though chronically he is older). He looks like his father but has his mother's hair and eye color. He is married to Lady Amaris Hood nee Frankenstein, they have three children, one boy, and two girls.

Lady Amaris (means Child of the moon in Origin English) Victoria ( The Latin word for 'victory' or 'conquer') Amber ( The word refers to a yellowish-orange color Language Arabic) Mary (Word/name Aramaic and Hebrew via Latin and Greek Meaning 'beloved',' rebelliousness',' wished-for child', 'marine') Hood nee Frankenstein- She is the second child and only daughter of Dr. Frankenstein and Red Riding Hood. She is the youngest twin and like her mother, she is a werewolf because of the fact her parents are each other's true loves she has magical powers but because she also has the werewolf curse hers are slightly broken but that doesn't mean she isn't strong. She is a nurse and science and helps her father a lot. Different from her mother she can control her werewolf transformation even transforming with her own free will even when it isn't a full moon. She is twenty-something but like everyone there she doesn't look her age. She has Dirty-Blond hair and Blue (or gold in wolf form) like her father through she favorites her mother in looks other than that. Amaris is married to Roland Hood and together they have three children both of them are each other's, true love.

Sir Gerhardt (Word/name Germanic Meaning 'spear-hard') Victor (Latin in origin meaning 'winner' or 'conqueror') Peter (Word/name Greek Meaning 'Stone') Lucas (Word/name Latin Meaning 'Light') Frankenstein- the oldest child and only son of Victor Frankenstein and Red Riding Hood. He is the oldest twin and isn't a werewolf-like her mother and sister neither does he have magical powers. He is a doctor like his father but also a part-time hero helping the others fight villains he also has his father like for science through not as much as his sister. Different from her he is also a playboy much to the dislike of his great-grandmother and mother. Like his father, he has dirty-blond hair and favors his father in looks expect the fact that he has his mother's green eyes.

Robert (name meaning "fame-bright" Region of origin Germanic countries) Henri (variation of the name Henry same meaning) John (Word/name Hebrew Meaning 'YHWH has been gracious', 'graced by YHWH') Lucas (Word/name Latin Meaning 'Light') Hood - the oldest child and only son of Roland and Amaris Hood. He is a grandson of Robin and Regina and Red Riding Hood and. He has green eyes like his maternal grandmother and dirty-blond hair like both his grandparents. Besides the eye color, he looks identical to his parental grandfather. He is ten years old and quickly becoming a master with the bow and arrow and even if he has better senses than most people, he is not a werewolf though he does have slight magic. He will become a Lord after his grandfather and father. His personality is quite similar to his parental grandfather.

Robyn ( female only variation of the name Robin same, origin same meaning) Harriet (female version of the name Henry Word/name Germanic Meaning "home-ruler") Jean (female version of the name John Word/name Old French Meaning "The Lord is Gracious") Margaret (Word/name Persian Meaning Pearl)- second-born child and firstborn daughter of Roland and Amaris Hood as well as the firstborn granddaughter of Robin, Regina, Red, and Victor. She has magical powers but like, her brother doesn't have the werewolf curse through she has better senses than normal humans. She looks like her parental grandfather with his blue eyes and dirty-blond hair but acts like her maternal family. She is seven years old.

Reina (the Spanish word for "queen") Henriette (female variation of the name Henry Word/name Germanic Meaning "home-ruler") Victoria ( The Latin word for 'victory' or 'conquer') Belle (French meaning "beautiful")- She is her parents' youngest child and continually looks and acts a lot like her namesake and grandmother Regina. She is the only one of her siblings having brown hair and brown eyes. She is also named after Belle because she is her godmother along with Rumpelstiltskin being the godfather. She is four years old.

Prince Baelfire ( another word for bonfire) David (Hebrew origin means "beloved") Henry (Origin England Meaning home ruler, ruler of the home) Robin (Word/name France, Germany Meaning "Fame-bright") Killian (origin Ireland Meaning " Little Church" or "strife") of Aria -ten years old son of Prince Henry and a deceased unimportant mother. He looks like his father and every other male in his parental line with brown hair and brown eyes. He is great with both sword and a bow and arrow as well as using a boat he also has his great-grandfathers Rumpelstiltskin's silver tongue. He is his father's heir and will become the king after him. But he doesn't have magical powers because his parents aren't each other's true love.

Princess Mary (Word/name Aramaic and Hebrew via Latin and Greek Meaning 'beloved',' rebelliousness',' wished-for child', 'marine') Emma (meaning whole or universal) Regina (Latin means Queen) Belle (French meaning "beautiful") Harrietta (female version of the name Henry has the same meaning as everyone else) of Aria- Second child of Henry and his wife and last-child, she is seven years old. Mary has brown hair and blue eyes and her favorite person is her great-grandmother (step technically) spending most of her time with her. She is spoiled by both her (step) grandfathers and great-grandfathers.

Crown Prince Kristoffer "Kris" (Norwegian variation of the name Christopher Meaning Christ-bearer) Aksel (Meaning Father of Peace Region of origin Scandinavia) Olaf (mean Ancestral heritage) David (Hebrew that means "beloved") of Arendelle- oldest child and only son of Anna and Kristoff. He is the heir to Arendelle after his Aunt Elsa. He has blond hair and blue eyes and is quite similar in both looks and personality with his father. He is ten years old.

Princess Gerda (Scandinavian meaning Guardian, Peace, Fertility) Astrid (Scandinavian meaning Godly strength) Frida (Scandinavian derives from the Old Norse meaning "beautiful, beloved") of Arendelle- second child and oldest daughter of Anna and has Strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. She is very similar to her mother in both looks and personality but is less naïve than her mother had been. She is seven years old.

Princess Astra (Old Norse meaning Divine strength in Greek meaning Star) Eira (means Snow Origin Welsh) Elsa (Swedish meaning truth) - She is the four years old youngest daughter and child of her parents she has platinum blond hair and ice-blue eyes like her Aunt Elsa she also has her Aunt's Ice power. She is very similar to her aunt.

Crown Princess Penelope "Penny" (Word/name Greek mythology Meaning Weaver) Alba (Language Spanish, Italian, Catalan, Galician Meaning white, sunrise, "dawn") Gwen (Welsh meaning "white, holy") Bianca (Word/name Italian Meaning White) - daughter of Queen Anastasia and King Will or the White king and queen. She has blue eyes and blond hair.

Queen Hel (the Norse goddess of the dead and queen of Helheim) Hecate (the Greek goodness of witchcraft) Zalika (Hebrew meaning pure, sinless, innocent) - the demigod daughter of Hades and Zelena the new queen of the Underworld. She has Blond (Blue when ablaze) and blue eyes. She is nice and good but can turn into the most terrible person if her family is affected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Every member of Storybrooke was gathered at the Town Hall, they hadn't had trouble for quite a while and that worried them it wasn't something that happened that often and when it did It, brought more troubles for them.

Everyone was sitting together Regina who everyone had stopped calling the Evil Queen was sitting with Roland and Robin. Marian had decided that it wasn't worth fighting against true love after all the Queen had put a curse and Snow White and Prince Charming still found each other but they still hadn't made their relationship common knowledge despite the fact that everyone with eyes and a brain knows it to be true. The rest of the Merry Men were behind their leader they would follow him to the hell and back.

Snow White, Prince Charming, Emma, and Killian Jones was next to them with Henry in the middle of them all showing that he still is a member of both their families and a few months old Prince Neal in the arms of his mother because Charming wanted to keep an eye on his daughter's new boyfriend and make sure he doesn't do anything bad. Emma was trying not to roll her eyes at her father while the Capitan was trying to look innocent at what they had done just this morning, after all, he didn't want to get into a fight with his girlfriend's father.

Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were close by through Rumpelstiltskin didn't want to join them but a look from his beloved wife told him otherwise. No one had noticed that the woman that had been able to tame the Dark One was holding her hand in her stomach through her father Maurice who was next to them had a few doubts about it.

The dwarfs, Red and Granny were standing close to the Charming family while Cinderella, Thomas, their daughter Alexandra and Thomas's father the King was standing together. After they had regained them memories the relationship between Cinderella and her father-in-law had become great again with him treating her like his own daughter.

Philip and Aurora were with their son close to Cinderella and her Prince because of the similar age their children had hey had become really close to each other. The other couple helping them adapt to this new world.

Jefferson and his daughter Grace were there too their relationship becoming even better and stronger than it had been in the Enchanted Forest after they had regained their memories and started again living together.

Princess Abigail (she is technically a Queen because her father is dead but she hadn't had a coronation yet) and Frederick was still holding hands they were trying to make up for almost thirty years of absence of each other they had. Abigail and David had decided that their marriage wasn't valid at all but unfortunately, she and Frederick hadn't had the chance to get married in the Enchanted Forest and they wanted to get married there so they were wanting to get married.

Jiminy was again trying to be the voice of wisdom and give advice but it was hard to give everyone's advises at the same time but the Blue Fairy and the other fairies including Tinker Bell were trying to help him it wasn't working that much.

Will Scarlet was standing on the side drinking from his flask but he was far from drank the drink didn't have that much of an effect on him after so many years.

Everyone was there too but they weren't as involved with the discussions as the others were.

Suddenly a portal opened in the ceiling and six people fell through lending on their feet. Three were young mans while the other three were young women. But there was a shadow around them that prevented anyone from seeing their face. Men took their wives behind their backs making them roll their eyes at that they could protect themselves.

The young women all wore leather skin-tight suits that were unzipped enough to show their cleavage and showed their perfect figure. Many males were looking at the girls with appreciative eyes.

Even though all of them wore the same thing the colors were different. One of them wore a forest green, the next one wore a deep red, the last one wore a royal blue one.

They had their weapons drawn and directed to the portal they had come from glares in their faces and eyes hard.

The first one had an emerald decorated bow and arrow, the second one had a ruby decorated sword and the last one had two sapphire decorated daggers. What surprised everyone was that the three of them were wearing twelve inches heals the same color as their outfits.

_'Ouch' _was what every woman was thinking at the moment

The young men wore dark regal clothes that were similar to each other but like the girls, they had only slightly difference there were different by the fur lining their cloaks.

The first one had black colored fur so dark that it could make the night sky look pale. The second one had golden-colored fur and the final one had lavender-colored fur. All three of them had bots and their swords were drawn.

The swords decoration combined with the color of the fur in their outfit the first one had black diamonds, the second one had yellow topaz and the last one had amethyst.

"I don't think his soldiers will be after as the spell must have worked." said one of the boys and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

Everyone put their weapons in their places and turned to the shocked people, one of the young women smiled and said:" Don't the worry we aren't here to hurt you any of you."

"What do you want?" asked Rumpelstiltskin putting a hand to protect his wife.

"We are from the future." said one of the young men and everyone gave him disbelieving looks

Rumpelstiltskin again said," Do you expect us to believe that time travel is impossible and even if it was possible it has a great price."

"Not when you have about ten or more children who are the products of true love do the spell." said one of the boys.

"Prove it." said the former thief and the girl wearing forest green smirked and her already bright blue eyes turned even bright with mischievous.

She walked forward with that smirk still in its place and told the 'King of Thieves' with a mischievous voice" The first time you meet Regina it wasn't missing the year it was long before that." everyone looked at the 'King of thieves' who was surprisingly blushing. He hadn't been planning on telling her that like ever.

The Evil Queen crossed her arms and looked at her True Love and the girl telling her what she was talking about" You met her when she was five and you were fifteen when she almost fell from her horse during her first time riding one. I believe you saved her from a nasty fall and then helped her to learn it." when she was done, she was smirking and the look on the leader of the Merry Mans showed her that it was true.

Henry looked at them shocked and said" You are really from the future?" getting a nod

"Well I guess introductions are in order," said Prince Charming


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The shadow that sorrowed the girl departed and everyone got a good look at her males more than anyone else, especially at her exposed cleavage.

She had beautiful hip long very dark black hair, the most brilliant blue eyes they had ever seen and flawless slightly tan skin. She was slightly on the short side but the very high heels she wore and the energy she transmitted made her look taller and more powerful than most people her age could be. The girl had all the right curves that would make every girl jealous and long legs, that went a mile long and that the outfit she wore only made them even more evident.

Her emerald decorated bow and arrows that she had used before were now safely in her green and emerald quiver that was in her shoulder. She was smiling making the dimples she had even more evident to everyone everything about her screamed woman but the dimples made her look like a young girl instead. Her full and plush lips were deep red and her eyes were painted forest green. To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement she was, to put it bluntly gorgeous.

"You are Robin's daughter. Aren't you?" said Regina sure of herself at the questioning look on the others faces she said," She looks exactly like him."

The girl chuckled as that had happened before "I actually, don't look like him you are the only one who thinks so. But I consider an Honor" She didn't admit or deny that she was his daughter but continued to smile as she said "Hello my name is Lady Danielle Henrietta of Locksley" at the shocked look in her father's face she smirked a very familiar smirk to everyone through they couldn't put a finger where they had seen it before and continued" I am the third child and only daughter of Robin Hood." at that moment her father fell from his chair and she smiles at him they now saw it was his smile dimples and all.

The Merry Men looked shocked and her mother and her father's first the wife looked upset she knew why that was they wanted to know which of them was her mother. While Regina looked down she knows it was impossible for her to be the girl's mother and she said that Robin had three children it was possible he had found someone else or that he had returned to Marian despite how upset that made her all she wanted was for him to be happy even if it wasn't with her.

"Your Robin's daughter?" asked Little John shocked if it wasn't for her eyes, smile, and dimples he would have bet she wasn't his daughter at all but these were unmistakably his features.

She nodded and he asked" Who is your mother?" he wanted to know but he hopped it was Regina he liked her and his best friend would be devastated if she wasn't her daughter. The other Merry Men were hoping for the same thing too.

"Imagine me with brown eyes instead of my father's blue eyes." she said everyone tried to no avail that's until Robin whispered one the word" Regina."

"Huh." everyone turned to look at him

" Your mother is Regina isn't that right you look exactly like her."

She chuckled" As I said she is the only one that says I look like you. And yes I do look like her except for your eyes." she turned other family members and said" As I said my name is Danielle Henrietta Regina but my family and friends call me Dani, I am the daughter of Robin Hood and Regina." she saw her parents smile at each other love shining in their eyes and she could help but smile she knew who much it had hurt them not to be together.

"We have a daughter," said Robin looking at Regina, he was extremely happy he had a daughter with the love of his life.

Regina looked slightly sad and Robin took it a bot the wrong way that she didn't want a child with him" That's impossible." said Regina sadly" I can't have children."

Robin looked at her shocked while the other women looked at her slightly sad" Yes I do know that you drank the same potion King George gave to Snow White and that caused infertility but…"

"WHAT!" said Charming and Emma looking at Snow White.

Emma knew that after all, they had thought they had seen Lancelot together and she had told her what he had done to help her but she hadn't told her that she hadn't told anything to her father.

"When did that happen?" asked Charming falling into his chair.

Robin wanted to ask the same thing but he thought he should allow David to ask his question before that.

Charming looked at his wife they had two children and one grandchild he was certain he hadn't had them with another as he had seen her pregnant both times.

"When King George kidnapped me when he wanted you to marry Abigail instead of me, he thought that making me unable to have children you would choose her because of that" Abigail looked upset she had never wanted to marry neither James nor David and she felt bad that because of the fact, his father wanted the two of them to get married he had done something like that Frederik took her hand to try and soothe her no one blamed her King George was evil." Remember when Ruth was shot and she was dying and you tried to give her the water that could have saved her but didn't." he nodded not understanding where this was going" Well Lancelot was there too remember. Ruth told him to change the water and give me the one that could save her so that I would be able to have children I didn't learn of it until you used the neckless to see if we were having a son or a daughter and it worked." Charming looked at his wife" I am sorry I didn't tell I just didn't want you to hate me."

"Why would I hate you it wasn't your fault," he said kissing her.

He wasn't angry at her he was angry at the King he took his brother away from him, then the love of his life and any future children, they might have he thank his kind-hearted mother for everything she did so that he could have his family. He wouldn't have minded even if they didn't have children either.

Regina turned to her daughter and asked the question that was burning into her since she had said her name" Hoe is it possible?" she was certain the girl was Robin's daughter and she will love her just the same as she was her own like she loved Henry and Roland.

"True love can do amazing things" answered the girl" Through I have been told daddy was so shocked by the new that he fainted when he heard you were pregnant. "Regina chuckled apparently her daughter had the same abilities as her father to make her feel better.

"Daddy. Huh," said Regina she had called her father that way all her life even now that he had been dead for years Danni just struggled, she had always called her father the same way.

Marian looked down she didn't want to be chosen and not because of the fact that he had an obligation to her she was glad her a friend was happy even if it wasn't with her, bedside he had always wanted a daughter.

Roland was looking at the girl who would one day become his sister he was slightly scared that his father wouldn't love him anymore and that Regina would like him anymore after having his own child but Regina ruffled his hair and smiled at him telling silently that she would always love him.

The next one was a young man who walked forward. If it wasn't for his brown eyes, he could have been the exact copy of Prince Charming from his, built to his hair color to the aura he radiated they were all the same, as the Shepherd turned prince through his smile was different, they had seen it in someone else.

He wore regal clothes with golden color fur and boots the young man was tall with dirty blond hair and beautiful brown eyes that was the only thing he didn't seem to have inherited from David. He had the same princely presence as David had even before he had taken the role of a prince. He was every inch of a future king. A yellow topaz decorated sword very similar to David's in a Yellow Topaz decorated sheath in his hip and even though he had the same presence as Charming his a little more magical than the man the look in his eyes was too like him.

"Hello," he said a flirtatiously smiled that didn't belong in the face of the prince but that melded well with the vibes he gave that was different from the man and that was making many girls blush and those with him to roll their eyes" My name is Prince Theodore Nicolas Robert I go by Teo I am the second born grandson of Snow White and David" Everyone looked at him, their eyes wide Killian Jones being the widest if he was the grandson of Snow and Charming that meant he was Emma's son.

_'Who is his father?' _thought the former Capitan wanting nothing more than to kill the person in question

"You're Emma's son?" asked Snow White looking at the young man who likes her daughter looked just like her husband both of them for both of them the only difference being the different eye color.

The young heir chuckled and said," No she is not my mother, she is my aunt, I am the son of Prince Neal the heir apparent to the throne of the Enchanted Forest as such I am second in line to the Enchanted Forest throne after my father."

Everyone turned to the young child sitting on the floor playing with Alexandra and Philip not knowing what was going on.

"You're Neal's son?" asked Snow White well didn't that made her feel old at least in Emma's case she was twenty-eight, not less than one year old she really hated time travel even more right now.

"Yes, I am," he said and Killian Jones breathed the sight of relief maybe he had a chance with the love of his life hopefully.

"Theodore, right?" asked David

"Teo grandpa only dad and grandma call me Theodore and that's when I am in trouble sometimes Aunt Emma says that too." Emma looked slightly shocked at being called aunt but then she smiled at the was hard for her to imagine the little boy in front of her as a grown man let alone a father but that meant she was a part of his life and she liked that.

David looked slightly taken out back at being called grandpa again by someone who was older than his current grandson and was the son of his one-year-old son but asked the question he wanted to know anyway" Why did you say you are the second in line for the Enchanted Forest Throne?"

"Oh, right well when you all returned to the Enchanted Forest the kingdoms were all joined together and you and grandma were made king and queen and Aunt Emma didn't want to become queen so you made Papa the heir of that kingdom. The others are still kings and queens of their kingdoms and it's ruled with console with everyone in there. And Aunt Regina gave grandma her place as Queen too." everyone nodded at the explanation the young man gave them

Again, there was a young man who stepped forward he shocked everyone even more than Teo he was the almost exact copy of Killian Jones. He looked slightly younger than Teo maybe the same age as Danni. The only things that weren't the same with Killian Jones were his dirty-blonde hair and his bright hazel eyes. He was tall and lithe just like his father but radiated another aura that the former Pirate. His black diamond decorated sword was in his sheath which was decorated with the same gemstones placed in his hip.

He nodded his head at the girl and shot them a smile making them blush" My name is Liam David Kilian Jones." as he said that his father's past self-rose up from his chair completely shocked looking at the boy who looked like him but was named after his late brother and the Prince that he had been trying to impress and the father of the woman he loved.

"You are my son?" he asked pointing to the young man in front of him if it wasn't for the eye and hair color, he would have been his carbon copy then he smirked he would have known these eyes everywhere they were Emma's beautiful eyes.

"Yes dad I am your son and if you would allow me to continue what I was saying it would be nice." he said with the same tone of voice his father had when he was annoyed he also had the same look on his face" I am the son of Commander Killian Jones" when his father was about to interrupt he raised his hand and continued" You are the Commander of the Royal Navy while Uncle Robin is the Commander of the Royal Army in the Archer division" both men looked at the young prince with wide eyes he chuckled at them and said" If it helps you are technically a Prince because mom is a Princess by birth while Uncle Robin is a Lord." their eyes became even wider at that looking at each other and for the older man it was getting better and better his wife was a Princess that meant it was very possible for him to have married Emma.

"What about my friends?" asked Robin looking at the young prince whose grandparents were his friends.

The young Prince smiled at his godfather and answered his the question," They were offered the titles of Lords but they didn't accept them so they were made knights instead." he looked at the Merry Man who was looking at the future King with wide eyes, they were wondering who in the right minds made former thieves Knights but they did find it a great Honor."

"As I was saying my father is, Kilian Jones, while my mother is Princess Emma making me the third Grandson of Snow White and David and the younger half-brother of Henry. I also am the Crown Prince and Heir apparent of The Dresden Kingdom and the Lieutenant of the Royal Navy."

"You are my brother?" asked Henry looking at the boy in front of him he had always wanted a sibling but with him being adopted and his mother not having an interest in anyone it was impossible now he had two brothers (Roland included) and a sister he was excited.

The young man nodded and looked at his parents and grandparents. His parents looked shocked through his father looked happy at least for someone who was used to read his eyes while his mother was still trying to process everything.

Snow White was extremely excited she had three grandsons at the moment maybe some more in the future she was hoping about that and what she wanted to do was jump up and down in joy but she, settled for smiling really, really brightly. The shepherd turned Prince looked a bit angry at his future son-in-law but he would tolerate him because of his grandchildren.

The second girl walked forward she wore the same thing as Danni but hers was a deep red instead she too wore height heels. Her small, plush and full lips too were deep red and her eyes' makeup was deep red too. She had curves that would make every girl jealous and legs that went a mile long both her and Danni was the definition of beauty and every man weren't hiding the fact that they were looking at them. She was the only girl who had a sword with her which was decorated with blood red rubies as was the sheath she held it.

The girl looked like the carbon copy of Snow White with hair so dark and skin so white that could put them young princess' to shame but she had bright blue eyes like Danni's through hers was one shade darker the exactly shade like the eyes that Prince Charming had even in shape, they were the same.

"Hello my name is Everly "Eve" Ruth Emma Jones." her parents' eyes widen again as they looked at the young girl making her chuckled well that made sense why she looked like Snow White" I am the younger twin sister of Liam, also the younger half-sister of Henry and the younger child and only daughter of Commander Killian Jones and Princess Emma making me the youngest the grandchild and the only granddaughter of Snow White and David. I'm also second in line in the throne of the Dresden Kingdom after my brother. Oh, and I can also hold my liqueur just like a true Pirate." at the last one her father chuckled the tension that he had was realized.

David was smiling at his granddaughter and him realized that he may accept the former Pirate as his son-in-law if he loved his daughter.

Another male moved forward he too wore regal clothes just like Prince Liam and Prince Teo through his fur were Lavender-colored. He too had a sword through his had amethyst decorations as was the sheath in his hip. The young man had had auburn colored hair and hazel eyes. They were certain he wasn't the son of any of them because he looked too much like Prince Philip instead of anyone else. He smiled and said" Hello my name is Prince Phillip Stefan Hubert and, I'm the Crown Prince and heir apparent of Draconia my father's kingdom and Celeste my mother's kingdom. I am my parents only child."

Aurora jumped and hugged her son she hugged him so tight that he was almost choking him" Mom please you're choking me and me would like to live so that I can get married." that stopped her mother from trying to suffocate him

"Married?" his mother asked eyes wide she was too young to have grandchildren but her son would get married she was so excited that Philip had to sit his wife down. He smiled at his son through he didn't try to suffocate him which he was thankful for.

He nodded at his mother's question before his Aunt Belle asked a question that he had excepted" How come you are the same age as the others because you should be the same age as Neal, not them."

"Well the two of us," he said pointing to the last person left without introduced" Were cursed by an enemy when we were young so we're stuck as babies for a few years when the others were born, we started aging the same as them that's why we are the same age as the others." the others nodded at the explanation

The last girl moved forward she wore the same thing as the others girl through again hers was a different color this time a royal blue that brought out her eyes. Her full plush lips too were painted red while her eye makeup was royal blue. She was tall with all the right curves and legs that like the others went a mile long that was only enchanted by the royal blue high heels she had on. She had two sapphire decorated daggers one in each of her thighs the sheaths she had put they were also decorated with sapphires. She courtesy at everyone and smiled" Hello my name Princess Alexandra "Alex" Michelle Ella I am the Crown Princess and heiress apparent of Douglass Kingdom? I'm the only child and daughter of King Thomas and Queen Cinderella," she looked like Cinderella but she had blond hair and stormy grey like her father.

Her mother smiled while her father frowned, he didn't like what his little girl was wearing at all and she looked at the other men he understood the others were thinking the same thing. Her grandfather was smiling at his granddaughter she was amazing he could tell.

"Alex," said Prince Thomas getting a 'Yes Daddy!' from his daughter which made him smile but he returned to the top in the question" Can you please change your clothes," at his daughter's glare he continued" Not that they aren't nice just it's kind of…" he stopped as his daughter sighted and turned to Danni who waved her hand and the leather suits were changed to jeans shorts and tank tops with their respective colors.

"Better," said Danni looking at her father who just chuckled and nodded.

"So, what's the problem that brought you into the future?" asked Prince Charming getting everyone's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Before we start, we need to communicate with the future to tell them that we have arrived," said Teo the other nodded

The three who had magical powers walked towards the big mirror in the wall pointing their hands and murmuring a spell. Gold, Red and Green lights make out their hands as they did the spell the mirror glowed and then a child's room was shown in the background.

The room was painted to resemble a forest and was decorated with green colored everything. The wall behind the bed was decorated with a very, very realistic forest painting with trees and flowers. The Merry Men and Robin recognized that the forest was the Sherwood forest but every tree had very bright red apple which didn't happen in the forest. The painted sky was bright blue. Vines decorated the columns in these vines there also were flowers made out of gemstones and it was quite clear they were extremely expensive. There was a queen size bed with a million pillows, green silk sheets were perfectly made, the bed had green covers and a transparent and green curtain over the bed. Toys were everywhere in the room from the simplest ones to the most expensive and extravagant ones. A 'small' library was in the corner filled to the brim with books of every kind. A number of pictures hanged in the walls but no one could see the faces of the people there also a number of crowns and jewelry. The room was obviously made for a prince.

A little boy entered the room he had dirty-blond hair and bright hazel eyes. He couldn't be older than eight years old. He wore a pair of green-colored pajamas and soft-looking green slippers. While he was walking, he was also rubbing his eyes with one hand while holding a very thick book. What every woman was thinking was that he was very cute and adorable.

"Rey," said Danni before the boy had a chance to answer the only daughter of Robin Hood continued" Call your grandfather for me OK." the little boy nodded his head and run out of the room dropping the book in the ground.

When he dropped the book, Belle flinched a bit but she didn't say anything, as they were waiting for the boy to arrive, Regina said something that had everyone thinking.

"Didn't the boy look like Robin a lot?" even though they wouldn't say it they all agreed that boy looked too much like the 'King of Thieves'.

"Well Danni there did say that we have three children so if you count Roland, so there has to be Danni and someone else." he had actually thought it was Henry the third child he was Regina's son and of course, he would have loved him like his own but he didn't want to push his luck.

Regina rose and glared at her future husband" Of course I consider Roland like a son he is as much of my son as Henry I am sure of it." she turned slightly to her future daughter silently asking the question

"Daddy she is right big brother Roland is as much her son as he is yours but Rei is not your son the third child, I mentioned is big brother Henry. Henry always jokes that he has a very complicated family. Which is true but hey who am I to judge."

The present-day Henry chuckled he had always thought that and now he also had two stepfathers and four new siblings he wondered what else had happened?

"So, who is he?" asked David those eyes that boy had been familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger to where he had seen them. That was just at the back of his mind but didn't want to come out it was frustrating for the future king.

"He is…" Danni was interrupted by the boy who had entered the room again and yelled" MOMMY! I got grandpa."

Everyone from the future chuckled as the boy entered the room dragging Robin Hood behind him." I can see that baby." said Danni chuckling at the look on her father's face" But I believe your grandfather can walk by himself."

The boy Rei was his name pouted but realized his grandfather's hand and walked to the mirror smiling the same smile that his grandfather had.

Robin walked in front of the mirror and he looked at everyone making sure they were Ok. While he was looking at them those from the past was looking at him. Robin Hood hadn't changed that much despite him being over thirty years into the future. His light-brown hair was just as thick as in the past through they did have slightly grey in his hair at the temples mostly and his beautiful blue eyes were harder but still as kind as the ones the younger Robin had what made everyone feel worried were the thick back bangs under his eyes that meant he hadn't slept well in day maybe even weeks. He wore a forest green military armor with black military boots and his bow and arrows which like his daughter was decorated was decorated with emeralds as was the quiver he held in his shoulder. He was smiling at everyone in front of them and the dimples in his face that Regina loved and that every one of his descendants had inherited.

"Well hello to all of you," he told those from the past smiling through everyone could tell it was slightly stained and that worried everyone even more than the bangs" I am glad you all are Ok guys." when he said that he looked at this from the future.

"We are fine Daddy." said Danni" How are the others?" everyone was worried

"Yeah his army hasn't attacked again we are planning the counterattack as we speak." answered the older Robin.

Before Danni could answer the present day, Robin got up and stated:" Why didn't that little boy called my daughter mommy I want an answer and I want it right now."

Danni was not affected by her father's reaction at all, after all, he had done something like that when she had told him she was pregnant though he had demanded to know the identity of her child's father something that to this day she hadn't told him so she answered calmly" My little Prince why don't you interduce yourself to these good people here."

The little boy nodded his head and bowed politely saying" Hello it's nice to meet you all my name is William Rey Henry of Lockley; my mother is Lady Daniella and my grandparents are Lord Robin and Princess Regina I am eight years old. My family calls me Rey. Was that ok grandpa." the young boy turned big Hazel eyes to his grandfather?

Said grandfather smiled and said," It was perfect just like you." making the boy smile" Well I got to go and put this little one to bed and then continue with the meeting. I will see you when all of you return to the future." those from that time nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, what has happened?" asked David again


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: The villain is a Villain from my country's folklore but only the name and the origin are the same.

Chapter 4

"So, what has happened?" asked David again

"Well over the years they had been many villains that you all have fought and defeated them but about three years ago a new villain appeared and with him so did a prophecy that caused problems for us and the others," said Danni

"Who is this villain?" asked Robin after thinking for a bit, he then said," And what Is this prophesy?"

"His name is the Black Bailoz and he rose from the sea one day with working with his black army and a prophecy."

"What did this prophesy said?" asked Rumpelstiltskin he knows first-hand how valuable those things could be.

_A boy will be born in the mid of the eight, month._

_He will be unknown from his father and his identity hidden from the world._

_He would be born to the darkest of darknesses, and the lightnesses of lights._

_He will be raised in a lie that he will try and break free the moment he learns the truth._

_He will be a product of true love as will both his parents._

_He will have the cleverness of the darkness and the bravery of the light._

_Both of whom will bring down the Black threat from the sea once and for all._

"He thinks this prophecy is about Henry," said Teo

"Why?" asked the boy in question

"Well." said Liam to his brother" You are born in the month the Prophecy's said, your father didn't know your exist that makes the part 'unknown from his father' and as for the part 'his identity will be unknown to the world' until the curse was broken no one knew you were the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming."

"You also cover the part where it says you are born to the darkest of darkness because your grandfather is Rumpelstiltskin and as the grandson of the two of them" pointing to their common grandparents" you are born from the lightness of lights."

"And I was raised believing Mom was my biological mom and then went to find my biological mom the moment I learned it," said Henry understanding why they thought it was him the prophecy spoke bout

"Also, Emma is a product of true love so that covers the other part," said Grumpy thinking that prophecy over.

"And he does have Rumple's intelligence and the Prince's bravery," said Belle trying to ignore the part that everyone seemed to have forgotten where it said that he was born to two parents who were products of true love and the implication it carried.

"No, it's impossible," said Rumpelstiltskin looking at his grandson

"Why?" asked everyone they had thought it made perfect sense

"Because of the part where it said that both his parents are products of true love it and Henry's grandmother despite whom he calls that is not Belle but Milah and she wasn't my true love because you can have only one of those and Belle is mine so it wouldn't make sense for Henry to be the one."

"Yeah we know that," said Alex

"But you just…" started Little John  
"We wanted to see if he would arrive in the same conclusion that his future self-did and we were right but we aren't here for that because despite the fact that we know that Henry isn't the one the prophecy speaks of the enemy doesn't and refuses to accept the answer and continues to attack."

"So, if you aren't here for that for what reason are you here?" asked Jiminy

"In his quest to get Henry he used a spell that trapped even the strongest known magic uses in glass coffins and put them to sleep and because they are the strongest no one of us can break the spell we were hoping you would."

"But why aren't any of you trapped?" asked Will speaking for the first time

"Because uncle Will I said known no one knows us to have powers," answered Danni she had forgotten how rude he was before he was rejoined with his wife.

"So, are you all going to help?" asked Philip he wanted to go he was worried about everyone.

Everyone nodded even those who didn't have magical powers if they could help, they would.

The three that had magical powers again pointed their hands to the mirror and murmured a spell in seconds a portal was opened and they jumped into the future with everyone the following suit soon after.

They didn't know what waited for them but they were ready to face it heads on no matter what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

When they opened their eyes, they were in the same room the future Robin had been minutes prior at the noise they made a number of guards entered the room weapons were drawn.

"Stand down," said Liam

"Your Highness." said the leader of the guards bowing down as did the others" We didn't know you had returned we are sorry to have bothered you."

"No, it's fine just be quiet to not wake him and continue guarding he is that understood."

"Yes, your Highness." the men bowed again at the young prince and left the room without so much as looking at those from the past.

Liam turned to the others and said" Come on we need to find the others" those from the past couldn't do anything else but follow them and look around.

The castle had changed a lot since the time it had been King Leopold's and even more since the time it had been Regina's it was brighter and with a different color scheme and despite the late hours the staff was still working and smiled the moment the others walked they like the guards didn't seem fazed at the fact people from the past were walking around.

While they were walking Teo smiled and yelled" Uncle Gid." The man in question walked towards them and he smiled at the younger prince through his smile was slightly different no one seemed to notice. He was tall, lithe and slightly built but no less handsome. The man looked young like in his mid-twenties through it was possible he was older and had brown hair and looked a lot like Baelfire and Henry but with a glaring difference which was his bright blue eyes that were glaring at his surrenders looking for a possible threat. Like every other man they had seen he too wore a military uniform with boots through his was simpler than the others he also had a topaz decorated sword on his hip. He like Robin from the future had thick black bangs and looked like he hadn't slept in weeks or even more.

"Theodore," again he smiled at the younger man with a slightly a wistful smile which again no one noticed" all of you are back I am so glad I was so worried as was your father and everyone else." the last part was said like it was a second thought instead of being something he had wanted to say before

Teo turned to those from the past and said" This is Gideon my father's best friend and my 'uncle'." the man Gideon was his name flinched ever so slightly at the turn best friend and this time everyone except those from the future noticed but no one press the issue.

"I can interduce myself Teo thank you." he bowed slightly to everyone and put a deviously smirk on his face and said" My name is Crown Prince Gideon of Alsace I am the second child of Rumpelstiltskin the Dark One and the first and only biological child of Princess Belle. Is a pleasure to meet all of you."

Everyone was shocked and they all looked at him well, at least it made sense why he looked so much like the man in question. Through everyone was shocked no one was as shocked as Rumpelstiltskin himself he had been lucky enough for Belle to love he what had he done to deserve a child with her and besides, he didn't deserve one not what he did to Bea.

While her husband was thinking this thing, Belle was ecstatic she was meeting the child currently growing inside of her and him was all grown up and very handsome indeed just like his father. She couldn't help but put her hand on the place, her child was growing right now something that didn't go unnoticed by her future son who walked forward and put a hand there smiling while he said" I have never done something as weird as feeling myself growing inside your stomach and trust me I have done some very weird stuff."

His mother giggled and said," And I have never experienced something as weird as having my pregnancy reviled by my future son."

"Ops," he said giving her a sheepish look which of the course didn't fool her at all it saw the same one she used when she wasn't sorry at all but just said the words.

Rumpelstiltskin looked at his wife why hadn't she told him that? Did she think she would make such a terrible father or didn't she want him in their child's life?

"Stop thinking about that papa," said Gideon making the Dark One look at him questioningly for a second before making it very, very well so well in fact that the only people able to see it was his wife, son, and grandson.

"Hello your son here I have some of your abilities," he said then he smiled the same smile his mother had and continued" and besides, I have learned to read your expressions over the years. How do you think I have survived all these years?" through it was made like a question everyone could tell he was joking and didn't mean it well at least the second part

The older man chuckled as he looked at his son he may look like him but he had a lot of his mother's personality in him, it was easy to tell so he said something that made the younger man been with pride and his mother blushes" Well it safe to say you are your mother's son."

"Come on weren't we going somewhere," Belle said trying to get their attention away from the statement, her husband had said

There the son nodded his head and said" Yes let's go to the meeting room so that we can meet everyone through I must warn you, they are a little sleep deprivation and it very late at night so don't mind the bad mood they are." everyone nodded them had been on the edge without a threat on the loose, they could imagine how they would be with a threat on the loose.

They walked for a while longer following the older of the future (or was it present time travel was so confusing) people. The layout of the castle had changed a lot more than the one they remembered during the year they were in the Enchanted Forest, there were rooms that hadn't been there before or rooms that had been had disappeared altogether or replaced with new one finally, after what it seemed to be forever they arrived in the room apparently, they wanted to visit.

The big door had the symbols of every known kingdom in the world and a few they had never seen before there wasn't any guard protecting the door but everyone who had magical power could feel the magic that protected the door it was a very powerful spell it was easy to tell.

The door opened showing a big room that was almost bare except for an extremely big table surrounded by big and regal looking-chairs with different colors and every one of those chairs was occupied and many people were standing as soon as the door was opened the people who were standing stepped in front of people they wanted to protect making many of them rolled their eyes at them.

"It's us, Roland," said Danni and the future a version of the Roland Hood lowers his bow and arrow and signaled the other guards who all had bows and arrows in their hands to lower them which they did and then returned to their own posts.

"Honestly Roland." said a voice making the archer rub the back of his head sheepishly and say

"Sorry mom." mumbled the man who should have been almost fifty years old give or take a few years. The strong man feared in the future coursing under his mother's glare not that anyone from the future blamed him no one wanted to be on the other side of one of her glares.

"Hum." said the woman making her son step back but still keeping his hand on his bow everyone else except those from the past looked like this was something completely normal.

Marian was looking at the older version of her so he looked a lot like Robin but had her eye and hair color and he had called someone mom someone who wasn't her she knew that voice but apparently, no one had noticed.

Roland moved to show everyone the person behind him and who it was surprised everyone especially what she said" I'm sorry about him he is very overprotective I blame his father." the former Evil Queen had changed a lot she no longer had a frown on her face but she was laughing and the laughing liens around her eyes and mouth said she smiled much time right now. She no longer wore a black dress this was instead a midnight-blue that suited her more her long black hair was loose doing like her daughter to her hips and her brown eyes shined even more. In her head, there was a crown decorated with midnight blue flowers but that wasn't real but made out of diamonds and other gemstones.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful in Robin's humble opinion even more than in the past something he had never thought possible.

Roland looked at his mother and said" Yes when I do something you don't like I am dad's son when I don't, I am your son." he sighed and smiled" But I guess that's something all parents say so."

The others laughed defusing the tension and it seemed Roland was calm enough to let go of his bow and arrow not finding a threat to his mother.


	7. Chapter 7

APOLOGY: For everyone who was waiting for me to upload I am sorry for the delay, I have been in exam season well still am because I have one more exam to complete so I haven't had the chance to write more in any of my stories this chapter was mostly written beforehand so if it's bad to tell me I haven't had the time to reread it many times before posting.

A.N: Those from the future will be in **bold** while those from the past will be with normal writing. Though I may also use titles the other-self doesn't have like King and Queen.

So: **Regina-**future

Regina-past

Chapter 6

Everyone rose from there sits there was **David, Snow, Regina, Killian, Will Scarlet, Cinderella, Aurora** and well everyone except for **Robin and his Merry Man** and those with magic excluding **Regina**. There where even a few people they didn't know who they were those were mostly younger people which wasn't hard to put together that they were someone's children. Every one of them like **Robin** had dark bags under their eyes and they looked very, very tired like they hadn't had the chance to rest peacefully in years which was very possible to be true if a villain had been attacking for years.

**David** was about to speak when another door opened and the people in question entered the room** Robin and his Merry Man **that is and everyone who had been worried as to where they had been.

"There isn't any sign of him or his army" he sat down and looked at the other" and that worries me the most."

_'So, they were searching for the villain.' _thought everyone from the past

"I know me too," he answered and then said trying to distract the older man" Hey the children have returned." at that Robin raised his head and looked at the other door and smiled when he saw who it was, he jumped and took Danni in his arms almost suffocating her.

**Regina** chuckled and said," All right, all right stop trying to suffocate our daughter **Robin**."

**Robin** pouted making his wife laughed he then turned to the others and looked at all of them again making sure they were all right seemingly satisfied he went to his wife and sat down next to her with **Roland** staying behind them both, as were the **Marry Men** doing.

"So, you brought the others." said **Belle**" Thank God I have been so worried."

"I like how little trust you have on them, Grandma **Belle**." said a male voice the man was forty-something years old with brown hair and a very familiar brown eyes he smiled at them a smile very similar to Prince Charming that reassured everyone and made them feel calm and safe.

"G-grandma," said Belle as she looked at the young man in front of her, he did look like her Rumple but who could that guy be.

And beside her future son, Gideon wasn't old enough in appearance at least to have a child and he hadn't mentioned any other neither had the others and she was sure he would have come to the past with the others after all Rumple did say that any child they had would have her hero -complex something she didn't believe to have.

Rumpelstiltskin was looking at the guy from his head to his toes he looked familiar more than he should have been so he asked:" Who are you?"

_'And more importantly, why did he call his wife grandma.'_

The guy pouted and said" Ah grandpa should I be insulted you didn't see who I am. But I guess I have changed a lot since I was a teenager at the time you knew me." he finished smirking and bowed slightly and said" My name is **Henry Daniel**. Crown Prince and heir apparent of Aria Kingdom." the older **Henry** wore the same regal clothes that his maternal grandfather **David** wore when he was a prince through the sword, he wore was one that had belonged to his parental grandfather.

**Henry** really, really wanted to chuckle at the looks on their faces" Y-you, are me?" asked Henry looking at his older self in shock he looked so much like his father had looked before he died and his grandfather looked without the Dark-One-look as his grandmother Belle liked to say looking at Gideon, he too looked a lot like them too except for those blue eye that he had inherited from his mother.

At that, the older **Henry** chuckled and said:" Yes, I am."

David smiled to the future version of his oldest grandson he was so proud of the man he had become he smiled even wider when he heard two men say" Yeah that my boy/lad." both the **'King of thieves'** and the **'Pirate King'** said at the same time making **Henry** blush like a tomato.

Looking at his other confused self, he said "What?"

"Why did they call you that?" asked Henry and the others looked like they wanted to know the same thing through they had an idea.

"Well they are my stepfathers, of course, they call me that." he seemed to remember something as he looked at them" Right sorry it has been so many years since they have been my stepfather, I have forgotten there was a time they weren't."

The two men in question from the past smiled they knew if they wanted a good relationship with both his mothers they had to be liked by him but they never imagined he would consider them father-figures they were glad about it.

When **King David** spoke," We are sorry to bring you here but even other people with magical power besides **Regina** has been put in a sort of coma and no one is apparently strong enough to wake them up we were hoping you altogether were."

"Of course," said Regina "We will help with all we can." everyone nodded even those without magical powers

The future people all started walking and the others followed them Emma looked at the future **Regina **she was talking to **Robin **smiling at him and no one noticed that **Roland** had disappeared until he was behind Marian with a dagger on her throat.

**Roland** spoke with a voice that would have made his mother former evil self-proud" Hello Auntie Zelena it's so good to see you again it really is."

The woman disguise as Maid Marian looked at the boy no young man whose mother he had been disguised for some time. "So, I am guessing you know I am not your mother and that my disguise has been discovered in the future right?"

"You got that right do you know how long it took for my parents to get back together after what you did to them it was really annoying seeing them jumping around each other," said **Roland **he still hadn't removed the dagger from her throat but wasn't putting as much pressure as it took to slash her skin and she knew that.

Everyone from the past looked at each other trying to think of something to do to stop him when the voice of **Regina** did that for the" **Roland** stop playing around and come on we've got work to do."

Immediately the weapon was lowered and he turned to the older woman smiling and said" Yes mom." as those from the future people started walking again he turned to those from the past and stage-whispered" She loves bossing me around." said **Roland **smiling as he looked at the woman that had raised him making both Robins laugh and both Reginas scowl

Through **Regina **did shot back" I heard that young man and I don't care how tall you have become I still am your mother and you still have to obey me."

Regina groaned and said," Great I'm turning into mother."

**Robin** chuckled and said," No not at all you just have a lot on your plate right now with being the only fully trained in magic that could fully protect the kingdoms against any attack and the fact that all three of our children have a hero-complex as you like to call it."

Regina chuckled while her older self said" Yes and who Is to blame about that?"

"David," answered **Robin** seriously getting glares from both versions of the man in question

Through the humor from those from the future stopped the moment a big white door appeared in front of them it was easy to tell that that was their destination. The door was a big double door white with real gold decoration and the medical symbol again in gold.

Victor and the others who worked in the hospital looked excited the wanted to see who worked here and what had they taken from the other world here.

As the door opened by the two soldiers in the front who bowed the other royals even those from the past.

Inside the room was entirely white if it wasn't for the people inside it would look very frightening. Everything there was white and sterile through no less beautiful than the other rooms in the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The room was everything a doctor wished to have actually, there was more than that actually.

There were also patients lawing on some of the beds and nurses and doctors running around and helping whomever they could no one of them seemed to be in a terrible condition or close to death so that was a relief for everyone.

A growl was heard and they saw a wolf in attack position ready to protect them at least he was like that until he saw the people behind them and he calmed down. When that happened, the wolf did something that surprised everyone from the past it transformed into a beautiful young woman.

The young woman had Dirty-Blond hair and Blue eyes. She was slightly short but very beautiful she wore an amber-colored nurse outfit with a matching hat and twelve-inch amber-colored high heels. The outfit was short and beautifully showed her long pale legs. Her lips like the other girls were painted red while her eyes were painted the same amber color as her outfit. A full moon-shaped neckless was in her neck and a very expensive engagement ring was on her finger.

"Hi everyone I am sorry about that but I do need to protect the patients hope you understand," she said her blue eyes bright and her smile sincere

"You are a werewolf?" asked Red as she looked at the young woman in front of her

She chuckled and said" Actually I am half-werewolf my mother is a werewolf while my father is not. And I can transform in a wolf without the help of a full moon." as she said that she continued to look at the papers in her hand biting her lip and the expensive ring in her finger shinned in the light. "Well, I am not needed here anymore so let's go to another room where you are going to wake everyone up."

"So, who exactly are you. You aren't in the book?" asked Emma forward as always

"That's because my parents are in the book, I like the others there" pointing to Danni, Teo, Liam and Eve" am a child some of you."

"So, what's your name?" asked Red the young woman reminded her of someone especially her eyes

"Ah right sorry about that," she said and cursed slightly and said" My name is Lady Amaris Victoria Amber Mary Hood. Pleased to meet you."

"Wait." said Henry," I thought Danni was Mom and Robin's last child?"

**Henry **chuckled and said," She is. Amaris is my sister-in-law she and Roland are married."

Regina looked at the little Roland who was blushing and said," Well doesn't that makes me feel old."

"That's not important." said Robin" Do I get any more grandchildren?"

Amaris smirked and said," You are just going to have to wait and see."

They walked for a few more minutes in silence through it was a comfortable silence. Victor was looking at the young woman she reminded him of someone but just couldn't place it who it was.

Another door was opened and in this one there wasn't like another room is It basically bare except for a number of glasslike coffins that held everyone with magical powers.

The view shocked everyone and they were glad they were helping to end it.

A lone figure was in the room he was in front of them and was checking one of the glass coffins. When he turned around everyone saw that the man was **Dr. Frankenstein** he turned and walked to the others.

"How are they, **Victor**?" asked **David**

**Victor **sighed and said" As they have been since this thing happened but it's a good thing at least they aren't getting worse." those from the future nodded" Well I have checked every one of them so it should be good for you to wake them up, right now."

"Wait." said Victor" What are you doing here?"

"I live here." answered his future self with a Duh tone of voice

"But what about Gerhardt?" asked Victor those from the past don't understand it but before **Victor **could answer a voice from behind said

"What about me?" the young man who spoke looked about the same age as Amaris through they had decided to not trust the way they looked.

He was tall with dirty-blond hair and wore the same outfit that the other males had worn expect his fur was the exact same color as Red's cloak. The most shocking thing about him was his beautiful green eyes that could put emeralds to shame.

"He meant your uncle Gerhardt, not you. "Said, **Victor**

"Ah right." he turned to the others who were looking at him shocked and he said" What?"

"Why did you call my brother his uncle?" asked Victor glaring at the young man but still trying not to look him in the eye those green eyes were able to trap him so easily just like a certain werewolf girl.

"I guess I didn't interduce myself my name is, Sir Gerhardt Lucas Victor Peter Frankenstein oldest child and only son of Victor Frankenstein."

Victor jaw dropped in the ground as he looked at the young man who looked a lot like him if it wasn't for his beautiful green eyes" Y-you are my son?" asked Victor still very much shocked at the news he had just heard

"Yes, I am now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and patrol the grounds with the others while they are here," he said pointing to Robin and his Merry Men

"Wait," said **Red **moving closer to him and smelling him frowning she said," Take a shower before you go your small like your current conquest."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek and said" You are the only one how can smell that because you are a werewolf don't worry mom I am a big boy now." he smirked and continued" See you, latter little sis." he words were directed at Amaris shocking Victor even more.

**Red **sighed and shook her head" I can't for him to find someone that he would date for more than one single night."

"Yeah." said **Belle**" I am pretty sure he has dated more than Gid," she said looking at her son with a glare

"How about we wake them up," said Gideon trying to rapidly change the subject

Belle and Rumpelstiltskin frowned at what they didn't like that little fact about their son but decided to stay quiet for the moment

"So, I am guessing you too are my daughter," said Red looking at Amaris

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry for Gerhardt he is a good doctor like papa and a good solder like our uncle but he is also a bit of a playboy something that doesn't go well with mom and great-grandma Lucas."

"Yeah," said **Victor**" My wife is not that happy about that little fact either," he said smirking to **Red** who hit him over the head

"He takes that from your side of the family," **Red **said with a pout

"How did that happen?" asked Snow pointing to the two of them smirking

**Red **shrugged and said" Oh this and that. Spend some time together discovered we had lots in common. You know the usual way you met someone."

"Dear their usual way to meet someone is for one of them to threaten the other and then follow them to the end of the Earth," said **Victor **smirking

"Right sorry I forgot." continued **Red **with the same smirk on her face

"Ha-ha very funny **Red** now how about we wake them up I have missed my daughter," said **Snow**

**Belle **made a piece of paper appeared out of thin air" This is the magic spell that should wake them up."

Everyone from the past and **Regina** read the spell and used it different colored spokes came out of their hands but nothing happened at all.

"Why didn't it work?" asked **Killian **frustrated he wanted his wife back it had been so long since she had been in that coma and he had missed her.

"Maybe it needs more magic." supplied Emma making these from the past to think about it

"It's possible." said **Belle** "All right we need to call Neal here too."

Those from the past heard Gideon suck on his breath and pale slightly and they wondered what was going on between the two of them.

A few minutes after a servant was sent to get Neal the doors opened again and two young men entered the room one was Gerhardt whom they easily recognized and the other was a very handsome young man with dirty-blond hair and charming hazel eyes. Both of them were talking, smiling and laughing with each other.

Suddenly there was a burst of magic and everyone turned to see Gideon with fire in his eyes and a permanent frown on his face he seemed ready to kill.

_'What is going on.' _thought everyone from the past


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The blond-haired young turned to them smiling a very familiar smile and said," Hello everyone is so very nice to meet you."

"Who are you?" asked Emma a little hostile

The young man chuckled and said" It's that the way to greet your baby brother Emma." he chuckled again at the shocked look and continued" My name is Crown Prince Neal Leopold Robert of the Enchanted Forest but you can call me Neal if you would like." in the end, he was given them a charming smile that would make many young women blush

"So, you are my little brother?" asked Emma" That little brother," she said pointing to the baby in her mother's arms

"Yes, that's right unless Dad or Mom had any other children, I don't know about."

"Right let's get this over and done with," said Gideon glaring at Gerhardt's hand that was touching Neal willing it to burst into flames

Those from the future sighted while those from the past looked confused as hell but decided to wake everyone up before they question the others.

Teo walked to his father and gave him the piece of paper with the spell written there" Here dad this is the spell we will be using **Aunt Belle** found it."

After reading the spell he looked at those from the past and said," We will catch up later now let's wake everyone up."

All those who tried before plus now Neal used their magic to wake everyone up each of them with different colored magic.

The coffins opened and everyone from **Emma **to **Rumpelstiltskin** to surprisingly **Elsa** woke up with a start and shocked. They were looking around and as soon as they saw the others, they walked towards them.

Those from the past were looking at everyone in shock **Rumpelstiltskin **looked more human than he had used to be but he still wore similar clothes to those the wore during his time as the Dark One, **Emma** was wearing a red floor-length dress the same color as her jacket, she wore in the land without magic, with twelve-inch heels which the past Emma could feel her feet hearing just by looking at them and a crown of her head. The others were wearing similar things to those they knew to be wearing right now.

"What happened?" asked **Emma**

"You all were put into a coma love." said **Killian**" And Eva, Dani, Liam, Alex, Teo, and Philip went to get your past self so that we could wake you up."

"What!" those who had just woken up looked around and their eyes widened

"So, we have guests at the moment great," said **Emma** smiling at them" Well I am sorry you found us at such a terrible time."

"And don't worry." said **Belle**" We will return you to your time soon enough."

"How long have we been in a coma dearie?" asked **Rumpelstiltskin**

"A couple of weeks," answered **Belle**

"Where are **Anna** and the others?" asked **Elsa**

"Babysitting." was the answer she got making her nod her head

**Snow** turned to those from the past and said:" Come on let's eat some breakfast and meet the others."

Again they walked everyone including Amaris and her brother and Victor and entered the dining room as soon as they sat down the door opened and Princess Anna and Kristoff entered the room with a group of kids they recognized only one of them as Danni's son but they didn't know the others there were both young boys and little girls there.

"All right," said **Snow White**" Line down and interduce yourself."

A little girl about six years old looking suspiciously like Abigail blue-green eyes and blond hair moved forward. She had long lashes and a small pink mouth she would be a beauty when she grew up, she also wore a blue-green floor-length dress with her blond hair being left free of any confines and a diamond neckless with a tiara with the same color blue-green stones as the dress. As the young girl courtesy, she said" Hello, my name is Crown Princess Chrisann Frederica Jemma of Avarice I am the daughter and only child of Queen Abigail and King Frederik. My friends and family call me "Chrissy".

Frederik and Abigail were shocked their eyes wide and suddenly Frederik smiled and hugged the little girl he was so happy.

"We have a daughter," said Frederik to his fiancé smiling and she just nodded too happy to speak

"Well you already know me." said Rey" But I will interduce me again Lord William Rey Henry of Lockley. I am eight years old my mother is Dani and my grandparents are Robin and Regina." he wore a smaller version of his father's and uncles' uniform.

Another boy stepped forward he had dirty-blond hair and green eyes and like Rey wore the same exact same uniform" My name is The Honorable Robert Henri John. I am the oldest child and only son of Roland and Amaris Hood. I also am the grandson of Robin and Regina and Red Riding Hood and Victor. I am great with a bow and arrow but I don't have powers despite being a product of true love. Pleased to meet you."

"You are my grandson." said the four grandparents in question getting a nod from the little boy

"Are you a werewolf?" asked Red and her grandmother was looking curious too

"No, I am not." answered the blond-haired boy getting a sigh of relief from the others

A little girl with blue eyes and dirty-blond hair stepped forward and said" My name is The Honorable Robyn Harriet Jean Margaret, I am the second-born child and the firstborn daughter of Roland and Amaris Hood as well as the firstborn granddaughter of Robin, Regina, Red, and Victor. Different from my brother I have magical powers but like I am not a werewolf though I have better senses than normal humans. I am seven years old."

"Margaret?" asked Snow White

"You and Uncle David are her godparents so we decided to name her after one of you but thought it would be better not to use the name Snow White, so we chose Margaret," said Amaris seeing for the first time in a while

"Thank you." said the future queen

Another little girl stepped forward this one even younger. She had brown hair and brown eyes and said" My The Honorable Reina Henriette Victoria Belle, I am the youngest child and I am four." she stopped for a moment and said" Oh right and Auntie Belle and Uncle Rumple are me godparents and I love spending time with either her or grandma Regina." she smiled and her brown eyes looked so similar to Regina's despite being impossible.

"Wait doesn't Rain means queen in…" Henry was stopped by Roland

In Spanish yes. I and my wife named two of our children after my, dad, so we decided to name the third after mom and she refused to allow us to use the name Regina, so we used Reina instead."

"Well my mother chose the name so I don't think I wanted anyone one else with that name but thank you, you didn't have to," said Regina smiling at the future version of her little Knight

"Of course, mom," answered **Roland** with a smile

Younger Roland was smiling too he had his Papa, his new mom like he wished to, a few new siblings and a few children in the future and his new mom hadn't abandoned him for her own child he couldn't be happier.

Another boy stepped forward this one had brown hair and brown eyes with the same outfit as the other males before him and looked a lot like Henry through to Rumpelstiltskin, he looked a lot like his deceased son" My name is Prince Baelfire David Henry Robin Killian of Aria I am ten years old son and my father is Prince Henry. I am the grandson of Princess Emma, Captain Killian Jones, Princess Regina, Lord Robin, and Baelfire."

Everyone's jaws dropped in the ground shocked" You are my great-grandson?" asked David and Snow

"Yes I am." he says" but I am also their grandson," he says while pointing to **Belle** and **Rumpelstiltskin**.

"Oh Rumple," said Belle" we have another grandson look how cute he is." gushed Belle making her youngest grandson blush ten shades of red

The former Dark One chuckled at his wife's word.

"I do have a question though," said Robin getting a nod from everyone" Should we get the placement of the names as a sign how much you love of us." smirking at the younger Henry

Henry paled hoping no one of them would take, offence he loved his dad and both of his future stepfathers and didn't want them to think he didn't love them while **Henry **laughed and said" No at all I actually asked you for your opinion I even asked Grandpa Rumple if he was ok with him for me to use his name as one of my son's names he disagreed."

"Well I never liked my name I wouldn't put that kind of the burden on anyone else and besides I like the name Baelfire much more," said **Rumpelstiltskin** and his younger self agreed with him

Another young woman would forward she had brown hair and bright blue eyes she also wore golden-colored drees the same color as Belle's favorite dress." My name is Princess Mary Emma Regina Belle Harrietta of Aria I am the second child of Prince Henry and his last, child, I am seven years old." her bright blue eyes shined at the look on the faces of the others

"Thank you, Henry," said Belle looking at her step-grandson

"For what?" asked Henry confused when he realized what she was talking about he smiled and said," Of course grandma why wouldn't I name my daughter after both of my grandmothers as I named her after both my mothers."

"I have noticed a pattern with the names through." said, Emma

"Which is?" asked **Robin**

"Why is it that even **Roland's** children have a variation of the name Henry in their name somewhere?" asked Emma

"Because despite me never meeting him he was extremely important to mom so I asked her permission to use the name in all of my children." said, **Roland**

Everyone nodded and David said," So who are, the last three?" pointing to the two little girls and the older boy there

"They are the Prince and the Princess of Arendelle," said **Snow White**" They are here because of the fact Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff is here to help us with the problem of the new villain."

"Thank you for your help," said David nodding to them which gained smiles from them

A young boy about ten years old with blond hair and blue eyes he wore the same military uniform through his was an icy-blue instead of the usual color, he stepped forward and said" My name is Crown Prince Kristoffer Aksel Olaf David of Arendelle, my friends and family call me Kris. I'm the oldest child and only son of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle. I am the Heir to Arendelle."

Another young girl stepped forward she was younger than her brother she had Strawberry-blond hair and blue eyes. She also wore an icy-blue colored dress and a tiara with the same colored gemstones" My name is Princess Gerda Astrid Frida of Arendelle I'm the second child and the oldest daughter of Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff and I'm, seven years old."

The three was a girl about four with platinum blond hair and ice-blue eyes looking a lot like Elsa" My name is Princess Astra Eira Elsa of Arendelle I am four years old and am the youngest daughter and child of my parents. I'm also the only one of my siblings to have inherited my aunt powers."

"And the little baby?" asked Robin pointing to the one years old child in the arms of a young woman very few recognized and the one who recognized her was shocked

"Anastasia," said Will" what are you doing here?"

"Who are you?" asked Emma

The woman had blond hair and blue eyes she wore a floor-length white decorated with diamond and a diamond decorated crown "My name is Queen Anastasia of Wonderland I was formerly known as the Red Queen and I am known as the White Queen me and my husband am helping Snow and David with the villain threat like the other Kings and Queens."

"And the baby?" asked Will with a slightly chocked voice

"Her name is Crown princess Penelope Alba Gwen Bianca. Through we call her Penny." said **Will** tickling his daughter's tummy" Isn't that right Daddy's little princess."

"Wait she is my daughter?" asked Will shocked beyond belief" What about the Red King?"

"He died many years before we got married and became King and Queen." she then turned to the other King and Queens and said" Now that everyone is introduced, we need to find a way to defeat him and his army."

Every King and Queen nodded in agreement and everyone sat down sighting heavily at having to deal with another villain.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Before they could do anything, the doors opened and a young woman maybe a couple of years older than Dani entered the room.

She had blond hair and blue eyes and she looked to Regina a lot like her older half-sister except for her eyes they weren't as crazy. She wore blue drees very similar in color to the blue of a flame with high heels of the same color and a crown on her head.

"Who are you?" asked Regina

The unknown woman smiled and said," My name is Queen Hel the queen of the Underworld."

"Isn't Hades supposed to be the King of the Underworld and I am pretty sure that wasn't his wife's name," said Emma looking at the others

The woman chuckled and said" I am not his wife I am his daughter and me because of the fact the Queen of the Underworld after my father died." she then turned towards **Regina** and **Robin** and said," How have you been Auntie, Uncle?"

"We have been fine how has the Underworld been treating you?" asked **Regina** chuckling

Before she could answer Regina asked," What did you call her?"

**Regina **looked at her past self and said:" Hel is Zelena's daughter." shocking everyone especially the woman in question

The Wicked Witch smirked and said," So I was able to give mother a queen now you won't be her favorite."

"Actually," said Liam smirking" as soon as Dani excepts my marriage proposal, she will one day be a queen too."

The woman in question blushed and shook her head" I told you many times Li I will not marry you."

The man in question just gave her a look that said' I am not giving up.'

"So," said **Emma** "has any of you made an improvement with the prophecy while we were in that coma?"

Everyone shook their heads" We even asked those from the past." said Alex" and Rumpelstiltskin's opinion is the same as **Uncle Rumple** Henry can't be the child the prophecy speaks off."

"Read it again," said **Rumple**

_A boy will be born in the mid of the eight, month._

_He will be unknown from his father and his identity hidden from the world._

_He would be born to the darkest of darknesses, and the lightnesses of lights._

_He will be raised in a lie that he will try and break free the moment he learns the truth._

_He will be a product of true love as will both his parents._

_He will have the cleverness of the darkness and the bravery of the light._

_Both of whom will bring down the Black threat from the sea once and for all._

While the others were thinking and his father wasn't looking, Teo took the parchment in his hand the moment his hand touched the parchment his eyes and his entire being glowed.

"What happened?" asked **David **but no one could answer everyone was just as shocked

Just then Teo said" I am." making everyone look at him" I am the one this prophecy is talking about."

When he said that he saw that his father looked away and his eyes shined the same way they did every time he was caught laying" Father how is that possible?"

Neil flinched his son had never called him that and it hurt a lot he really didn't know what to do should he tell the truth or lie as he had done for years Neil was about to lie when Rumpelstiltskin said," And do not lie boy."

At that moment having everyone even the man that he loves and their son looking at him Neil couldn't lie and the truth just spilled out" That's because you and Henry share three grandparents and the one you don't share makes the difference in you being the one the prophecy speaks of."

"Huh." said, everyone

The blond prince took a deep breath closing his eyes saying:" Gideon is not your 'uncle' he is your biological father."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

_'He is your father, your father…' _those words were running around in the minds of both men

"What?" asked Teo finally coming out of the trace that realized everyone from the same trace that they had been" What do you mean how is he, my father? I mean I knew you liked guys that was obvious but…" at that he stopped not knowing how to continue

"No that's impossible we have never slept together," said Gideon not wanting to believe it" I would remember it trust me."

As everything was going on Neil wasn't looking any of them in the eye be it, people, from his time or people, form the past suddenly Gerhart said:" Neil you don't have to continue if you don't want to after all, this wasn't how you were planning on telling him."

Gideon turned to the man he has hated for a while now because of his closeness to the man he loved and glared snarling" You knew." the first time it was whispered but then he yelled" YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME." magic exploded all around him and at this moment he looked very much like his father when he was the Dark One.

After the fire had died down Gideon turned to the man he loved and looked at him with dead eyes" Just them me why?"

Neil couldn't look at his true love in the eye but he did answer" Because I love Teo, he is the most important person in my life but what we had was a one night stand that you don't even remember and I wasn't sure if you would have wanted to be part of his life. I thought that if you thought he was only my son as my friend you would've been in his life more willingly."

Everyone even Teo seemed to be blaming him and Dani couldn't allow it.

"Teo don't be too harsh on your dad he did what he thought was right." said Dani" I should know I did the same thing with Rey's father."

"I am sure you can't compare Uncle Gid as a father to whoever is Rey's father," said Teo

Getting enough and decided it was time Dani said" Well then you think way too little of Liam." as she said this she walked out of the room.

As the young woman walked outside everyone stayed shocked for the second time that day Neil went and run after her.

Liam was even more shocked than Gideon had been he turned to look at everyone asking them with his eyes if what he had heard was right. It couldn't be Dani would've told him if he was the father of her son, he had wanted to marry her for years and had even told her that he would've loved Rey like he was his own.

"That can't be right?" said Liam looking at his parents and grandparents and continued" I swear I didn't know anything."

Rey looked down he was upset he had always wanted to know who his father was and why had his mother kept it a secret Uncle Liam made a great father, so he did what at the moment he thought was right and run in the direction his mom had gone with everyone following.

They stopped when they heard people talking" I guess I should have listened to you Neil and told Liam the truth from the very beginning." Dani said

"Don't worry I know my nephew he will forgive you but I am not sure I can say the same thing for my son through."

"You know you never told me why you refused to tell Gid about Teo." continued Dani looking at the blond prince in the eye

"Look I love the man have for many years but I have never seen him be interested in anyone except his parents and family for more than a day I didn't want my son to be a throwaway like the girls' Gid dates."

Suddenly the man they are speaking about came out of the place, they were all hiding and said:" How can you think that of me do you know why all my previous relationships have failed because I have been in love with my best friend for most of my life the same best friend who one day just appeared with a baby in his arms, a baby who we all knew was a product of true love."

He finished breathing heavily looking at his beautiful hazel eyes of the man he loved finally throwing caution to the wind and rose up pushing the blond prince against the wall and kissed him.

"Oh, thank god," said **Belle, Emma, and Snow** at the same time who had been rutting for them to get together for years

Gideon was about to pull away from the kiss when Neil started returning the kiss with the same fire as Gideon had kissed before.

When the kiss started becoming a little too much and Teo was looking a little too green to be healthy so **David** decided to stop it." All right that's enough."

The two princes stopped what they were doing and looked at the King" So Teo is the one that can defeat the Black Bliloz." getting a nod from his son" Good now let's defeat him because Philip and Alex have a wedding to go to."

**Rumpelstiltskin** turned to his second grandson and said:" Teo, I will give you the spell you will need to defeat him and that will be all you have to do ok."

"Yes, **Uncle Rumple**." said the young prince

The **Dark one** who was leaving the room turned to him and said" Call me grandpa like Henry." as he said that he disappeared


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"Does that mean that he accepts me as his grandson?" asked Teo his eyes filled with mirth

"Grandson," said Gideon and then his eyes widened again and said," Damn I have a son who is in his mid-twenties."

"Look at the bright side." said the young prince" You won't have to go through all the sleepless nights."

"I guess." while he was trying to look happy everyone could tell he was upset he had always wanted to be a father a good one like his own and break the family curse of children having absent fathers

Neil put a hand on his True Love's shoulder silently apologizing for not telling him sooner they never had to speak to understand each other it came with knowing each other so well.

As blue eyes met hazel ones telling him he was forgiven.

"I have a question." said Liam" If Rey is my son why didn't you accept any of my proposals, I always thought it was because you were waiting for his father."

The blue-eyed beauty looked down at the white marble floor" Because I felt guilty all right, we weren't together at the time but I still should have told you. Neil insisted on the moment he saw Rei for the first time, Gideon, too even if I still don't know how to figure it out."

Everyone past and present turned to the brown-eyed sorcerer" It was the name, William Rey Henry."

"Oh, it makes sense why didn't I realize that before," said **Henry** he just like his uncle knew the value of a name with whom his grandfather was it was impossible for him not to be

"What do you mean **Henry**?" asked his baby sister

"William can be shortened to Liam while Rey means King at the time, I thought it was just a nod to Robin being called the King of thieves but now it because of the fact Liam will one day become king."

"How do you know that? "Emma

"Have you met my grandpa," he said smirking in a way very similar to his grandpa

Looking at the Dark One everyone had an _'aha'_ moment after all the man was known for seeing the importance of someone's names.

"So," said Liam looking at the love of his life" Will you marry me now?"

Said woman raised an eyebrow smirking she said" Really right now you think it's the best time to ask?"

"Yeah," said Eve" couldn't you at least use a ring."

"She is right you know that little brother." said **Henry **smiling as hazel eyes identical to his mother and grandmother glared at him" And you also have to ask for dad's permission to marry his daughter."

"Actually." he said looking at his siblings," I asked for his permission before I asked her the first time. And as for the ring." this time he got in one know took a velvet box from his uniform and when he opened it everyone was shocked.

Inside was the exact same ring David had used to propose to Snow" Danielle Henrietta Regina Danni will you do me the great honor of marrying me and one day becoming my queen."

Bright blue eyes became even brighter with tears as she nodded her head" Yes, Yes, yes."

Smiling the future king took the ring and finally after years of asking put it in her finger. Getting up and taking her in his arms he kissed her.

The moment their lips met like every time true loves kissed a wave of magic came forward and moved throughout the kingdom.

Everyone cheered for the two of them finally getting together. This day had been great two couples they had rutting for years got together and those put in a coma finally woke up now all they needed to do was defeat the new villain everything was going to be great.

"You know I still can't believe Robin is ok with his little girl getting married?" said Little John.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

"You know I still can't believe Robin is ok with his little girl getting married?" said Little John looking at his version of his friend.

The other Mary man nodded to them the older version had changed a lot. It wasn't bad just different

" Well Killian and David are my best friends and I have seen Liam grow up so I know what kind of man he is. I trust him and besides, I would be a hypocrite if I didn't support true love just because I don't want my little girl to grow up anytime soon," said **Robin **looking at his wife with a dopey look in his eyes

Suddenly a number of soldiers run where they were panting with their weapons drawn one of them looked at **David** and **Snow** and Said," Your majesties Balioz and his army are attacking us."

"What." said everyone from the future and everyone took their weapons getting ready to protect their kingdom

"We have to hold on until Papa comes and gives Teo the spell needed to defeat him," said Gideon channeling his magic into the sword in his hand the sword turned into a gold color.

"All right," said **David **looking at the people from the past" Don't involve yourself with the fight we can't have you hurt it would affect badly the future."

While they didn't like not getting involved with protecting others but they knew they needed to be alive so that their future selves wouldn't disappear and none of them wanted to change the future.

"**Belle, Abigail** you and the others take the kids and those from the past to the playroom," said **David **looking at those that they know very well couldn't fight in this battle

"All right," said **Belle** looking at everyone in question" let's go to the playroom." everyone nodded knowing them couldn't do anything more except stay out of the harm's way for them

Before **Belle **went after everyone else she turned to **Henry**, Gideon, and Teo looking serious" I want all three of you to come back I am not losing another son" she looked at Gideon as she said that" nor will I be any grandsons understood." all three nodded their heads

"Oh." said the blue-eyed beauty looking at the three pairs of identical brown eyes" Tell Rumple that I won't forgive him if he dies again."

All three man nodded their heads Teo may have discovered that he was her grandson ten minutes ago but he knew very well that **Belle** was not a woman you wanted to anger no matter how strong you were.

"The playroom," asked Regina

"It's what we call the saferoom we used it when the kids were young and it kind of stuck," said **Abigail**

"We used it as a way to not scare the kids when we were attacked." continued **Belle**

"We are here," said **Red **as she made sure all the kids were and those from the past inside the room before entering herself


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

The room was big bigger than they thought it would be and the moment the doors closed behind them they felt a wave of magic.

"What was that?" asked Regina she recognized a number of signatures in that magic wave hers among them

"The room is protected by the magic of everyone to make it impossible for someone to attack and hurt the people inside the room," said **Red **as she looked at the young children getting into their preferred places in the room

To the children, this wasn't anything new every castle were their families spent long periods of time and rooms like this and they had done a number of tests for them to make it perfect and had spent hours in those rooms during attacks.

Well except one person" I don't understand why I can't help." said the young Hood boy looking at Belle with as much of a threatening glare as he could

"Because Robert Henri John Lucas Hood your grandma would kill all of us if something happened to her baby boy," said **Belle** as she looked at the others this want something new every time they were under an attack one or more of the older children would either complain because they didn't get to help or attempt to help

As those from the past looked on the young boy huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and said," Papa is her baby boy and I can help."

Before any of the older people could answer Roland spoke" Baby boy?" eyes wide and curious as he looked at his future son and the woman he loved as a mother

Robert looked at the little version of his father and said" Grandma loves you very much and since you were a toddler she has called you either her baby boy or her little knight even now that you are an adult, married with kids she still calls you that."

As those from the past looked at Regina, she looked at the little boy whom she loved like a son and said" I sorry." referring to what his son had said

"Don't be." said the youngest Hood child looking at her grandma" Daddy doesn't mind at all he loves it when you call him that even though he complains in front of you. Isn't it right Robyn?" the brown-eyed little girl

Blue eyes identical to her grandfather looked at her little sister and the older girl smiled showing the dimples she too had inherited from her grandfather and said:" Yes Reina is right even with a wife, two daughters and a sister you are still the most important woman in his life."

"Oh," said Robin looking at his future wife" Someone is overprotective I think it's cute." the comment only got him a glare from the former evil Queen

That didn't have the desired effect their grandchildren only laughed used to their grandparents' ways by now.

"Don't worry grandma," said Rey hazel eyes that he had inherited from his father looking at his grandma's brown ones" Both Uncle Henry and Uncle Roland love you very much as do me and Robbie through I have to say mommy is grandpa's favorite."

"I don't doubt it," said Regina chucking as she looked at her true love

The next couple of hours were spent getting to know their families and what would happen to them in the future, it was useless information as they would have their memories erased but it was something to keep them busy while the fighting was happening.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

While the younger ones and those from the past were in the safety of a room, no one could penetrate the others were fighting with the solders of the Black Bailoz.

The leader of this army was a man dressed in an all-black armor including the helmet which obscured all of his face including his eyes he wasn't fighting he never did he just flew atop of the fighting and ordered.

"It useless." said the villain looking down at the heroes

Said heroes knew he was right after all the minions they were fighting weren't even real they were made out seawater and every time one of them killed them they came back it was impossible to win without defeating the villain first.

"We only have to hold off until **Rumpelstiltskin** returns," said **David **killing another minion with his sword

His best friends **Robin** and **Killian** nodded one of them shooting arrows towards the minions while the other using his sword.

The others heard their King's words and nodded too each destroying a number of the villain's minions through it didn't do any good as they were back to their past selves soon enough.

"Just give me the boy the prophecy talks about and I will stop the attacks." said the black-clad villain and while they couldn't see his face, they could tell he was smirking

"Not going to happen," said Neil stepping in front of his son glaring at the bad guy that wanted his son's life

Gideon was about to explode he didn't like, not being able to protect the people he loved his mother always said he had inherited that particular trait from his **papa**. He was the son of the **Dark One** and that meant he was one of the most powerful sorcerers in the world and he couldn't do more than he was doing right now.

_'Where are you, **Papa**.' _Thought the brown-eyed man as he continued to look at his family as he fought. He knew his **papa** would come through the man may have been a violin for centuries but now his prime focus was his family and that included Teo.

As he was thinking he didn't see one of the soldiers attacking him from behind he didn't realize until he was hit with seawater and he felt his **papa's** power signature.

"**Papa**," said Gideon breathing a sigh of relief as he saw him anger radiating from the man you didn't want to make angry

Brown eyes were flaming with anger as he looked at the man that had dared to hurt his son he had already lost one son he wasn't losing another one.

"Teo." said **Rumpelstiltskin**" come here."


End file.
